


Слова и эмоции

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Clint Barton & Hulk Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Quarrel and reconciliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Беннер злится на грубого, неуклюжего, ехидного лучника. Соколиный глаз не понимает, что обижает другую сторону своего зелёного друга. Халк наблюдает и помогает обоим найти общий язык.





	Слова и эмоции

Беннер не понимал.

Всякий раз, стоило ему вернуться, рядом был этот… В фиолетовом трико, с ехидным взглядом голубых глаз, постоянными подковырками — новый Мститель. Единственный, кто не боялся его «сожителя» — это Беннер чувствовал так ярко, как только мог.

Соколиный, мать его, глаз.

Треклятый лучник, одного взгляда на которого хватало Беннеру, чтобы всё внутри сжималось от едкой, стопроцентной ненависти.

Брюс не знал, почему ненавидит его буквально на генетическом уровне. Возможно, виной всему был неприятный характер лучника. Он мог бросить фразу — концентрированную желчь, — обжечь словом и ехидным смешком и даже не заметить это. Мог вспомнить что-то такое, что в приличном обществе предпочитают скрыть за сотню дверей и завесить железнобетонным щитом. Запросто обозвать слабаком/нытиком/мусором/прочим неприятным словом, выбрав его так, что сердце Беннера вздрагивало и сжималось от ярости.

И вот тут Беннер не понимал.

Он всегда пытался сдержать ярость — в такие мгновения их связь с Халком становилась практически осязаемой. Гамма-монстр жил яростью, питался ею и захватывал власть над телом. Халку было плевать, на что или на кого злится Беннер — злость одного становилась злостью другого. А вызвавший это чувство, как правило, был уже мёртв.

По крайней мере, так было раньше.

И это как раз-таки и стало вещью, которая казалась Беннеру недосягаемой.

Халк не спешил калечить лучника.

Да, это было удивительно, парадоксально, невообразимо. Но факт оставался фактом — как бы Соколиный глаз не изгалялся над Беннером, Халк не спешил возвращаться в тело и превращать обидчика в мелкий фарш. Беннер невольно поэкспериментировал — Старк, случайно и в сердцах вспомнивший было его грешки, был пойман зелёной рукой вырвавшегося на свободу Халка и избит не по-детски. К счастью, глава Мстителей был в броне, а потому пострадал лишь морально. А Беннер, вернувшись, крепко задумался.

Он на пробу вступил с лучником в взаимно-неприятную перебранку. Ноль эмоций. Где-то внутри Беннер всё же ощущал Халка — гамма-монстр внимательно наблюдал за Соколиным глазом и своим «сожителем», но перенимать ярость последнего не спешил.

Это Беннера удивляло и даже пугало. Он не понимал причину такого снисхождения к лучнику, а потому боялся.

И он очень хотел знать правду.  


 

* * *

 

— Эй, доктор, не зеленеется? — притворно-сочувствующе мурлыкнул Соколиный глаз после очередной перепалки.

Беннер гладел на него, сжимая кулаки. Внутри всё клокотало от ярости. Халк скучающе зевал.

«Предатель, чего расселся?! — зло прошипел Брюс. — Не хочешь выйти и вмазать этому наглецу?»

«Не хочу», — односложно ответил Халк.

«Почему?!» — не выдержав, завопил Беннер. Видимо, недоумение отразилось на его лице, поскольку лучник совсем уж ехидно ухмыльнулся.

«Не вижу причин, — зевнув, снисходительно снизошёл до ответа Халк. — Он лишь человек, я могу повредить его.»

«Когда ты бил Старка, об этом не думал!» — со злорадством напомнил Брюс.

«Железяшка задирался сознательно. Он знал, что я приду, был готов, надел свою консервную банку. Купидон не понимает, что ранит. Он привык быть таким. Не ведает, что творит.»

— Э-э-э… — Беннер завис. Ответ был странным и неожиданным.

Соколиный глаз прекратил ухмыляться и просто молча смотрел на него.

«Купидон не понимает разницы между нами. Он думает, что Беннер и Халк — одно существо. Халк мало смотрит на слова, его волнуют эмоции. Эмоции Купидона всегда честны. Беннер эмоции читать не любит. Слова важнее. Купидону этого не объяснили.»

— Эмоции? — прошептал Брюс и перевёл внимание на лучника. Тот глядел на него с тревогой.

— Эй, доктор, «сожителя» не потерял ненароком? — упрямо фыркнул он.

Беннер рискнул и осторожно сменил взгляд. Делить тело с гамма-монстром оказалось не только опасно, но и полезно. Благодаря Халку Брюс был сильнее обычного человека, мог не бояться радиации и стал мега-гамма-эмпатом. Входя в особое состояние — Брюс называл это «взглядом Халка», поскольку, если верить гамма-монстру, тот пользовался только этим зрением, — Беннер чувствовал эмоции окружающих так, словно они были его. Это было не всегда приятно. Кроме того, Брюс уважал скелеты в шкафах своих союзников, поэтому «взглядом Халка» пользовался повезёт, если пару раз.

На Соколином глазе вот впервые. И, как оказалось, напрасно.

— Что-то ты сегодня вялый. Не хочешь размяться? Обещаю не калечить сильно, — продолжал измываться лучник, а Беннер лишь глупо улыбался. Тепло, исходившее от эмоций Соколиного глаза, обволакивало его со всех сторон.

Слова лучника были грубыми, речь жестокой, но намерения — чистыми и невероятно добрыми.

Беннер чувствовал, что Соколиный глаз свеж, бодр… ну, возможно, немного голоден…

… две пиццы вечером — с утра ещё ничего… Возможно, предложит пойти на кухню…

… с тренировкой не врёт — ждёт Халка. Мечтает всадить в него с десяток стрел. Резиновых, конечно. Оно, правда, и настоящими кожу гаммы не пробить, но синяки остаться могут. Этого лучнику сильно не хочется.

— Да ну тебя, — Соколиный глаз отвернулся. Беннер вздрогнул — увлёкшись чужими эмоциями, он забыл о, собственно, их хозяине. Среди голода и желания драться — дружески драться — возникла лёгкая искра раздражения. Теперь не понимал лучник, и это его злило, пожалуй, даже больше, чем злило в своё время Беннера.

— Пойдём поедим. Умираю с голоду, — сам не понимая, что делает, заметил Брюс. Стоило сказать это много раньше, удовлетворённо заметил про себя он, когда лучник резко обернулся и глянул на него в полном офигении.

Ну, хотя бы не язвил, как обычно.

  


* * *

 

Беннер издал недоуменный возглас. Халк сейчас контролировал тело — а его, Брюса, допустил до руля. Обычно заталкивал куда подальше, а сейчас такая роскошь… К чему бы это?

«Забыл указать, кто в доме хозяин?» — тихо поинтересовался он.

Халк предпочёл не услышать — он был занят. Приглядевшись, Брюс понял, что тот тренировался. Тренировался с треклятым лучником, который оказался неожиданно не таким, как Беннер ожидал. От совместного поедания пиццы Соколиный глаз днём не отказался, и молчаливым даже понравился Брюсу. Пока, конечно, всё не испортил, пододвинув к нему картонку с лучшими кусками и хмыком: «Хоть отъешься, а то без слёз глядеть невозможно!»

— Зелёный мазила! Кто так бьёт? Очки купить, что ли? — ехидно вскрикивал Соколиный глаз. Ловко проносясь между тренировочных препятствий, пускал в Халка очередную стрелу и буквально птицей взметался на очередное укрытие. Беннер впервые видел, как лучник тренировался. Это было нечто почти божественное. Судя по ощущениям, Халк тоже любовался четкими, идеально отточенными движениями товарища.

— Да что это с тобой сегодня! Тебя твой «сожитель» заразил? — хмыкнул Соколиный глаз.

Беннер сердито фыркнул. И как Халк его терпит?.. Ах, ну да, эмоции! И неужто совсем не обращает внимания на слова? Какими бы чистыми не были намерения, слова значили не меньше — по крайней мере, кололи не менее болезненно.

Халк почувствовал раздражение «сожителя». Мгновенно послав вперёд руку, он сграбастал лучника за плечо и притянул к себе.

— О, ну наконец-то! — Брюс почувствовал, как на смену раздражению пришло недоумение, а после и изумление. Этот… Мститель со стрелами что, совсем страха не ведает?! Его только что схватил гамма-монстр — да, товарищ, но абсолютно непредсказуемый и по-прежнему опасный! — а его реакция: о, ну наконец-то! Серьёзно?!

«Я не монстр», — обиженно проворчал Халк, и Беннер, смутившись, прикусил мысли. Гамма же обратился к лучнику:

— Тренировка подождёт. Хочу поговорить.

— Языком чесать? Что-то новенькое, — хмыкнул Соколиный глаз, но лук убрал.

Халк, не мудрствуя лукаво, пробил плечом латанную стену (Брюс никогда в тренировочной не был, но подумал, что его «сожитель» не раз покидал комнату таким образом) и вышел куда-то в коридор. Свернул налево и вышел на крышу. На улице стояла ночь, вдалеке блестел огнями ночной Нью-Йорк и гудели машины.

Халк вздохнул, сел на край крыши и приглашающе раскрыл ладонь. Под удивлённым взглядом Беннера необычайно тихий Соколиный глаз покорно залез на протянутую руку и замер, спиной прижавшись к тёплой груди гаммы. Запрокинув голову, он устремил на Халка пронзительный голубой взгляд.

— Ты редко тащишься сюда. Что-то ужасное пробило даже твою вечную толстокожесть? — поинтересовался он.

— Беннер, — произнёс Халк глубоким низким баритоном.

Брюс вздрогнул, услышав свою фамилию. Лучник недоуменно нахмурился.

— Что «Беннер»?

— Беннер обижается. Ты грубый, — пояснил Халк, увидев удивлённо взметнувшиеся светлые брови.

Брюс практически утонул в изумлении. Соколиный глаз правда не понимал! Он думал, что, раз Халк не обращает внимания на подколки, Брюс тоже такой же толстокожий!

— Я… я не думал, что… — лучник вдруг сильно смутился и даже как-то сжался. — И сильно? — добавил он спустя какое-то время.

Халк пожал плечами.

— По меркам человека — да.

— Спасибо, что сообщил, — Соколиный глаз почесал подбородок. — Выходит, вы не..?

— Нет. Мы — одно тело. Сознания разные, — Халк протянул свободную руку и коснулся пальцем светлых волос лучника. — Халк знает, что Купидон добрый. Беннер обидчивый. Будь мягче. Пожалуйста.

— Буду. А ты… Ещё раз назовёшь Купидоном — надеру задницу, — пробормотал Соколиный глаз и — неожиданно для Беннера — подался навстречу гладящему его пальцу.

Для Халка же, похоже, подобное не было никакой неожиданностью. Он ласково ощерился и, мягко прижав Соколиного глаза к груди, подтянул его повыше.

— Иди спать, Беннер, — проурчал он, и Брюс почувствовал, как его бесцеремонно, но решительно подтолкнули глубоко в недра разума.

  


 

* * *

 

— Эй, Брюс!

Беннер вздрогнул и настороженно посмотрел на приближающегося лучника. Чем бы ни закончилась ночь Халка и Соколиного глаза, последний был явно рад. А вот Брюс — не очень. С утра у него было прекрасное настроение, и Беннер не хотел его портить.

— Что? — осторожно уточнил он.

— Я, — лучник почесал затылок и неожиданно отвёл взгляд. — Я, кажется, был грубоват. Извини, не подумал, что это может быть неприятно. Мир? — он протянул руку.

Беннер внимательно глянул на него. Похоже, Халк был прав. Эмоции важнее слов, а Соколиный глаз действительно не хотел ничего дурного.

— Мир, — он робко улыбнулся и пожал протянутую ладонь.

 


End file.
